960
Bruno decides to use the werewolf in an attempt to defeat Jeb. Synopsis Teaser : A silent terror surrounds the great house at Collinwood. Chris Jennings had encountered that terror in a strange and sinister young man he's never seen before, a young man who may know Chris' terrible secret. Now at gunpoint, Chris has been taken to an abandoned crypt in the old Eagle Hill Cemetery. At gunpoint, Bruno forces Chris into the same crypt that Maggie was previously kept in. Bruno refuses to reveal his identity to Chris, but tells him he is very suspicious about him, and he will find out if his suspicions are correct when the full moon rises. Act I Chris denies that anything happens to him when the full moon rises. Bruno tells him he will kill him if he turns into the werewolf, otherwise he will be set free. Since Chris will be kept in the crypt for the next 24 hours, Bruno tells him he will have a cell-mate: Sheriff Davenport. Chris is frightened and shocked to see Davenport, but Bruno tells him the Leviathans have the power to bring people back from the dead. Bruno orders Davenport to chain Chris to the wall, and then gives him a gun with six silver bullets in it. If Chris turns into the werewolf, Davenport must kill him. Jeb is at his cottage, anxiously awaiting for Bruno to return with news on the mysterious presence haunting Collinwood. Once he returns, Bruno tells him he was nearly killed when an old noose appeared around his neck. Jeb asks if Bruno has the noose, but when Bruno goes to retrieve it, it is missing from his bag. Jeb thinks Paul is the one who is fighting the Leviathans from the grave. Bruno suggests asking Nicholas for help, but Jeb wants nothing to do with him. Jeb, becoming increasingly paranoid, feels that Bruno is mocking him for being afraid, and reminds him he must follow his orders. Act II Jeb and Bruno engage in a fight. Jeb gets the upper hand, and tells Bruno he must remember who the leader is, or else he'll be dead sooner rather than later. Following the fight, Bruno decides not to tell Jeb he has Chris locked up in the crypt with Davenport. Jeb tells him tomorrow morning he will go visit David in hopes that he remembers something from the Leviathan Book so he can deal with the presence at Collinwood. After he leaves, Bruno contemplates to himself whether or not he should "deal with Jeb." Davenport is still holding Chris at gunpoint at the crypt. As dusk approaches, Davenport forces Chris to chain himself to the wall. Jeb returns to Collinwood, and Roger scolds him for entering without knocking and for spending too much time with David. Roger feels that David hasn't been himself lately, and forbids Jeb to see him. Jeb isn't intimidated by Roger, and goes up to David's room anyway. Roger goes to the phone and calls Quentin and tells him he will do whatever he can do drive Jeb out of Collinwood. Roger hangs up and notices Jeb has been eavesdropping the whole time. Act III Roger doesn't seem to care that Jeb heard his entire phone call with Quentin. Jeb admits that Roger knows more about the Leviathans than he thought he did. He tells Roger for his own safety he should stay out of the Leviathans' business. Jeb leaves, and Roger goes to the phone to call Quentin again. Bruno is pacing around Jeb's cottage, still upset about his argument with Jeb earlier. Bruno decides he is not a follower, but a leader. He gazes out the window, noticing the darkness falling over the estate, and proclaims to himself that Jeb will be dead soon. Jeb returns and tells Bruno he has put Roger in his place. Bruno doesn't seem interested and wants to leave, but Jeb makes him stay. At the crypt, Chris is starting to feel the pain from the transformation and begs Davenport to let him go. Chris begins to turn into the werewolf and Davenport raises the gun. Memorable quotes : Bruno: Does the thought of a full moon frighten you, Mr. Jennings? ---- : Bruno: Mr. Jennings, you look so pathetic, I could almost hope I'm wrong. ---- : Roger (talking on the phone to Quentin regarding Jeb): Somebody's got to tell him what a cheap, insufferable pig he is! And I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it, Quentin! Dramatis personae * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Michael Stroka as Bruno * Ed Riley as Sheriff Davenport Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 961. * No cast or crew members are credited. * The crypt gravestone behind the chained Chris Jennings says "E. Pendleton Stockbridge," suggesting that the pieces of this set are left over from the original Phoenix story line from 1967. Closing credits scene: Carriage House interior. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Bruno: Dealing with Jeb. * TIMELINE: There is a full moon tomorrow night. It was two hours ago when Bruno left Collinwood. Jeb plans to visit David tomorrow morning. Day 360 begins, and will end in 962. It will be dark soon. Bloopers and continuity errors * The sound effect for the crypt door is of a metallic door opening (usually used for the metallic gate on the Collins crypt). However, the door appears to be wooden. (And besides that, it's odd to have a wooden door on a cemetery crypt.) * The glass breaks in Bruno's hand before he can smash it on the ground following his argument with Jeb. * Interesting situation with Sheriff Davenport...the Leviathans have stated several times that their worst enemies are the spirits of those they have killed....yet Davenport, killed by Jeb's "other form", continues to cooperate with them. * In the closing credits, "Fashions courtesy of", "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" (the letter "r" and the letter "h" have been transposed). External links Dark Shadows - Episode 960 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 960 - Time and Temperature The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 960 Gallery ( }}) 960zb.jpg|Roger & Jeb 960zf.jpg|The Wolf Man 960zg.jpg|Zombie Davenport Category:Dark Shadows episodes